


no tenderness

by Yuusana



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub, Hate Sex, In Which Gavin Is RK900's Bitch, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuusana/pseuds/Yuusana
Summary: Кален дёргает за поводок; Гэвин дёргается, упрямый, у него всё ещё функционируют две клетки в мозгу.Гэвин не будет умолять. Не будет.





	no tenderness

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [no tenderness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266727) by [ixie_nay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixie_nay/pseuds/ixie_nay). 



> От автора: ребят я упала в этот шип не могу выйти из него помогите  
> вдохновлена этим артом: https://avapron228.tumblr.com/post/175689031797/sorry-not-sorry (в смысле блять вы просмотрите на это, посмотрите, как горячо, я не могла НЕ)  
> название взято из The Bravery - Hatef--k
> 
> От переводчика: плачу от того, что это просто зарисовка. Она горяча также, как и сам арт.

      Гэвин не может толком вспомнить, как он оказался здесь.  
  
      Вероятно, он может это списать на виброяйцо в своей заднице, главным образом. Кален включил его на максимум после того, как оно, по крайней мере, два часа работало на минимальной мощности, в то время как он порол Гэвина его же ремнём. Следы всё ещё болят, несильный укус превращается в боль/жужжание, которое сочетается с резкими полумесяцами следов укусов по всему телу и кожаными ремнями, которые фиксировали руки во избежание появления каких-либо когнитивных способностей, которые остались у Гэвина. Боль-удовольствие-боль, всё смазывается вместе в одно пульсирующее чувство, с которым он нихуя не может поделать.  
  
      Кален дёргает за поводок; Гэвин отстраняется, упрямый, пара клеток его мозга всё ещё функционирует.  
  
      Может, он проиграл пари. Вот почему он одет в этот… этот наряд? Портупею? Это не его дело. Не _его_. Что бы Кален ни нашёл в его истории поиска, это нихера не значит…  
  
— Детектив, — низкий голос Калена разрушает его хрупкие мысли, заставляя член подскочить не хуже цирковой лошади. — Вы пачкаете мою одежду.  
  
      Он… _оно_ звучит так блядски искренне, и Гэвину дважды насрать, если он закапает все чёрные джинсы Калена, это вина ёбаной жестянки, если бы он был тоже обнажён, это не было бы проблемой.  
  
— Иди нахуй, — выплёвывает Гэвин — или выплюнул бы, если бы Кален не выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы толкнуться бёдрами к заднице Рида и превратить слова в искажённую, забитую слюной бессвязность.  
  
— Прошу прощения, что это было, детектив?  
  
« _Хватит меня так называть_ », — хочет сказать Гэвин, постоянное напоминание о его положении и авторитете только усугубляет то, что его довёл до состояния безмозглого животного ёбаный робот, заставляя его дрожать и течь везде.  
  
      Вместо этого он закусывает губу, достаточно сильно, чтобы пошла кровь. Если он сейчас попытается говорить, он скажет то, что хочет от него услышать Кален, и, блять, _умрёт_ до того, как это произойдёт.  
  
      Конечно, ебучая жестянка должна напомнить ему.  
  
— Всё, что Вам надо — попросить, — говорит она, постоянное натягивание поводка притягивает его ближе, всё в шёлке и железе. — Умоляйте. Тогда я дам Вашей слабой человеческой плоти то, чего она так жаждет.  
  
      Зубы всё ещё сжимают губу, Гэвин шипит, брызжа слюной и кровью на рубашку Калена. Он так крепко связан. Хочет кончить. Не может. Не с кольцом, крепко сжимающим его. Боже, блять. Вибрация безжалостная. Гэвину хочется кричать. Его мозг вытекает через уши.  
  
— Умоляйте, — повторяет Кален, его голос подобен ласке. Гэвин не может вспомнить, почему не должен. Совершенно не может думать. Есть только ощущение, всепоглощающее удовольствие, он трётся о бедро Калена, хотя это и не приносит пользы, он не может кончить, он не может, _блять, кончить_ , неважно, как сильно будет тереться.  
  
      Его рот раскрывается, из него капает слюна и кровь. Его глаза закатываются.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — абсолютно против воли, — пожа-алуйста,  
пожалуйста-а дай мне кончить, охблять _пожалуйста_ … — и потом было так легко, настолько, так легко позволять словам клокотать в его изнасилованном горле, « _пожалуйста_ » и « _боже_ », и « _так надо это_ ».  
  
— Вот и всё, — говорит Кален, и Гэвин, должно быть, не в своём уме, потому что это звучит грубо, почти сломлено, — вот так, это было не так сложно, верно?  
  
      Рука в перчатке оборачивается вокруг его члена, срывает кольцо, и Гэвин слепнет.


End file.
